Street Fighter V: The Revenge of the Satsui no Hadou
by Sderrick68
Summary: Two years after SF3, Ryu has trained with Oro and has become a powerful warrior, but when a group comes requesting for Ryu, he goes to this journey aware of the risks of being exploited for evil deeds. Ryu might have to team up with an old enemy if he want's to save the world from the Satsui no Hadou. Cast: Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura, Remy, Alex, Sagat, Sean, and Akuma Rating: T - M
1. Prologue

Two years after SF3, in an abandon warehouse, San Fransico, USA 12:35 a.m.

And the mist of the darkness that is within the building of a used and nearly destroyed hotel, lerks three shadowy hidden figures, with only the their white eyes being visible.

"Is the plan ready to be set in motion, Dark 3?", a man with a threatening voice spoke.

"Yes lord 1, we have sent notifications to the world's best known fighter, Ryu the man who was able to tap into the power of the Darkness.", Dark 3 spoke up with respect.

"Okay that will be all for now when the letter reaches Ryu, let me know at once, is that understood?", their lord said as he glanced at his hand that glue with a large pulse of blue energy lighting the room, chuckling as he exited the room.

After he was from their sight the one that was quite spoke.

"Do you truly believe that Ryu will come and seek out the master?", the one who spoke with a calm voice said.

"Who knows, according to Gill's assessment prior him leaving our union Ryu seemed to have suppressed that almighty power during the third World Warrior tournament. So it highly unlikely that even if Ryu does come it will not be of any use unless we're missing something that master isn't telling.", he said as he made his leave from the hotel and left Dark 3 to deal with how he'd would handle it.

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 1:50 p.m.

On a deserted part of this beautiful beach were two figures who were sparring with one another. One was the right in a red karate gi, brown sparring fingerless gloves, and long blonde hair that reach to his mid back again with a red headband that holds his hair into place.

On the left was one that was wearing a similar gi except it's white and and a bit damaged with ripped sleeves and pants legs around the ankle. also this figure was sporting a similar red headband to the other tied arounded his black hair, also with the belt has four kanji emblazoned upon it, with similar gloves but red instead.

The blonde ran towards the white wearing gi one and went for a roundhouse kick, but the other man easily blocked the attack and parried and attempted an axe kick but the red wearing one was too fast and dodged the attack, which resulted in sand being splattered into the air. As the sand fell down the one and white was shocked and searched around the area to see if he could get a vibe on his location.

After a few seconds, the one and white smirked and preformed the Shin Shoryuken.

"**Shin!**", he yelled as sand was blown away from his location. as he said this there was a flash of light that made itself known after the two connected with two symmetrical blows with their right fists. afterwards they were knocked apart, the white was put in a crater and the red was knocked back in the sky a little vertically.**  
**

They both came back with their left fist and said in unison.

"**Shoryuken!**", they yelled and collided with devastating force that rocked the beach and then there was an explosion, followed by smoke.

As it cleared both figures were standing once again from each other and the blonde spoke up.

"Heh... it seems you still got it Ryu, you haven't lost your moves I see.", the blonde said cheerfully.

"Yeah, the same could be said for you your Hadouken's Ki manipulation is better than it was two years ago and your speed is incrdeble Ken.", Ryu said a he approached Ken wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"Well, I have motivations. Speaking of which you told me you were going back to America soon. Is that true?", Ken asked his best friend, as he took a sip of water awaiting a answer.

"Yeah, but look don't tell Sakura san about this because I promised to train her but I received urgent news... the Satsui no Hadou.", Ryu said as he looked into the distance where the sun was beginning to set into the ocean.

"What of it? Are you trying to make sure she doesn't have to go trough with what you had to?", Ken asked as he too looked into the ocean. Ryu 'mmhmm' him to give him an answer.

"Well, look. I'll have Sakura stay with Eliza and Mel for the time being while I go with you...", Ken said as he slipped on his socks and shoes. "Besides you need someone to keep you from getting carried away.", Ken said as he turned around smiling at a stunned Ryu who also smiled back.

**Alright guys this another oneshot I wanted to try a Street Fighter fic that took place after the Third Strike to see if I could do a 'little preview of the series direction'. So what do you think should I continue or just leave it at that and be done with it? It's up to you though so Let me know in PMs, or Reveiws. Thanks for your time.**


	2. The Return of the Satsui no Hadou!

The Master's mansion, San Fransisco, USA 2:35 PM

"What!?", a female voice cried out loud. "What do you mean he's leaving me to go on a journey?", the girl named Sakura asked as she waited an answer on her knees crying a little.

Sighing, Ken continued to pack his bags.

"I told you kid, Ryu has a long time situation going on so, he requested that me and him should go and settle it. It's nothing personal okay Sakura san he's just worries about his apprentice's safety.", Ken said as he picked the bottom of her chin up so both were staring at each others eyes. "Everything's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to Ryu.", Ken said as his two proteges enter his room.

"Dad! Sean said that I can't do the Hadoken right and he can.", a 5 year old kid with sandy blond hair said with a gi that resembled his father but with shorts instead of the long legged pants his dad wears.

"No I didn't I just said he can't do it yet because you still need to let your Ki develop more.", a boy with brown dreads tied into a pony tail floating in the air, faded on the side. and a gi that he had during the events of SF3.

Face palming Ken chuckled at his students, he knew they were extremely close since Ken was _defeated _by his son at the age of three but Sean on the other hand was completely outclassed by his master. After he found out he promised Mel that he'll beat both him and his father and be the greatest, and from that day forward they have been friends and unofficial rivals.

"Look guys, it not what you need to focus on alone but also simplicity, okay?",, Ken said as he knuckled bumped his son's fist and proceeded to leave his master bedroom. In the Kitchen Eliza was having breakfast while she waited for Sakura to come and join her.

Giving his wife a kiss on the cheek he waved her off shutting the door behind himself and into the orange Hummar Truck, and drove odd to meet up with Ryu.

Ryu on Simpson St., San Fransisco, USA 2:48 PM

'The Satsui no Hadou huh?', Ryu asked himself as he rested on the bench of liquor store, as he was in thought two gun shots were audiable and Ryu glanced up and ran into the store while also doging civilians.

As Ryu bust through the front door, one of the guys in the mask noticed him and aimed his gun at Ryu and pulled the trigger. Ryu however dodged the bullets easily and in a blur was crouched just in front of the robber and Shoryuken him, albeit far from full power, knocking him out and crashing in the ceiling.

His buddy hearded and found his partner in the ceiling above him and looked down to Ryu who was angry that he ruined his train of thought.

"Hey, you in the mask! I won't let you put innocent people in danger all because of your greed, you will feel my declaration through my fist!", Ryu said as he charged with a mighty yell.

The man in the mask pulled a device out, needle-like and pumped himself with a substance, jumped over Ryu and caught Ryu by surprise and socked him in the jaw.

'What in the world? It was weak but I felt an ominous energy within his punch.', Ryu thought to himself as he readjusted his his stance.

"No, it can't be!", he said as he saw a figure of and shadowy outline of Akuma. "Impossible your using the Sat...Ughh", Ryu was saying before being punched in the jaw once again but on his left instead.

"**Heh your pathetic and here I thought this could prove valuable to my masters.**", the now demonic voice said as he ran to Ryu who flipped til he rest on his hand being in the handstand position, and bent his legs while the masked man punch missed and Ryu sent his feet to the guys chin knocking him out of the store.

After acquiring his footing, Ryu ran out of the store and saw that the man was sitting in the street. The man's masked now gone this man looked middle aged (with hair similar to Kazuya's but gray on they sideburns).

Standing up the man rushed towards Ryu who was prepared to counter but the man went right through him, shocking Ryu.

'Ashura Senku as well huh?', Ryu thought as he elbowed the spot the man became tangible again and knocked him into an alley making smoke visible.

As it was beginning to clear a purple Hadoken was shot from within the smoke and burned Ryu's left arm while he was defending. Ryu's arm began to drip blood as it shook with pain but Ryu paid no mind.

"**How did you like the Messatsu Gou Hadou? I hope your not to hurt.**", the man laughed within the smoke but just then the ki within himself began to disperse from his body putting him in a coma.

Ryu dropped his defenses and approached the man's body and checked for a pulse luckily he had a faint beat. Ryu asked a civilian woman to call the police and proceeded to meet Ken for their departure.

With Ryu, in Ken's Hummer approaching the abandon warehouse, San Fransisco, USA 3:34

Ryu casually was looking out of the window as Ken was driving in complete silence, wanting to ask Ryu something Ken spoke with seriousness.

"Ryu, are you confident this want bring back that God forsaken power again?", he asked while pulling up on the side of the warehouse. Ryu snapped out of his daydream and looked at Ken with a smile.

"Ken their nothing to worry about, beside during the Seth crisis, Master Gouken sealed it off so I won't lose my humanity like Akuma. And it was later proven true once I fought with the sage Oro, he was incredibly powerful but I didn't sense a trace of the Satsui no Hadou within me.", Ryu said as he open the door to the Hummer and hopped out. Ken smirked and did the same.

"Well, we'll see what happens then.", Ken said as the two walked to the entrance, but before they knew two figures appeared before them, and to Ryu they were using the same type of power the man from earlier used but this one was using far more evil ki then before.

"Well, then... let's get started.", Ryu and Ken said in unison and dash forward.

**And cut... I don't think many people gonna like this chapter but review or PM and let me know how this went in your opinion.**

**Oh and yeah well this will be a story since one and only reviewer wants this to continue so yeah enjoy and I promise from here on out it will continue to get better.**


	3. Unnerving Strength

The strange men looked at Ryu with distaste, as one man flipped from the top of the building and attempted to land between the pair. However they avoided him, Ken shook his head for the lack of introductory, the crater the man left was impressive it was a least 10 ft deep.

"You seem to know what you're doing, students of Gouken, of the assassin art.", The man with a red hakama pants and lighting design said.

He smirked to Ryu, who was looking as casual as ever and Ken was obvious ready to fight but kept his cool despite the situation.

"So... I take it was you two who wanted to see am I correct?", Ryu queried the strange men who said nothing aside from abnormal breathing patterns.

Ken looked at the guys as well and noticed a bottle of syringe which contain some black substances, Ken figured this must be what these men were taking to be this powerful, though not to the extent of Akuma but still powerful.

"Enough Shinji!", a new voice said getting everyone's attention. "I need Ryu alive so you will not harm him.", he added and after a few more steps the man was revealed to having a demonic look almost similar to Akuma but something was different, Ryu couldn't sense this man's ki so Ryu had no idea what is he.

"Ryu I come to ask a favor of you.", he said as he warped and a cloud of smoke and in front of Ryu and Ken. "I would like to harness your Satsui no Hadou powers to create the ultimate god who will save this world.", he said as he looked down upon Ryu who was surprised that he knew Ryu use to owned that dark power.

"What are you saying!? Simple person cannot control something like that!", Ryu shouted from hearing the man's intention.

"Hm... It seems you misunderstand me. You viewed this world have you not? Then you must know that the reason I need your power is not to destroy or corrupt it, think about it this world or should I say humanity, as of now, are still fighting endless battles that have no meaning for the benefit of the world. How is more bloodshed gonna save the planet that my former superior, Gill, was willingly going to try and control the world through the power of the Illuminati? I was a member of that despicable party but after learning of their true intentions I left them in pursuit of the one true way to save the planet. Not through lies but through hate. Hate is the one true origin that this race is known for, people at war may or may not kill for the good or righteous but for lust of destruction of another.", The man said as he began to walk pass Ryu and Ken, he motioned for them to come at him.

"What you seriously think that fighting you will prove your point? How foolish if you ask me, Ryu I'll handle this in a flash.", Ken said as he charged a Hadouken, which was more focused compared to the past ones.

Jumping in the air Ken shouted "**Hadouken**!", he shout and when impacted Ken destroyed the garden area the seemingly leader was standing.

The two henchmen were just standing there smiling as if Ken didn't even do anything, Ryu just theorized that the influence of the Satsui no Hadou was so great that the men have lost themselves due to it's power, so this may be the cause of the men deranged state.

"Well, well... impressive power Ken Masters, you live up to your reputation as the U.S. champion.", the man said within the vast amount of smoke in the garden. "However...", he said once more as the smoke began to twirl in a twister like motion and after 3 seconds the smoke moved to the rear of Ken, and the man was visible once more.

"You have to do better if you ever hope to hit me.", he said with a cocky attitude and struck Ken in the stomach, hard enough to make him crash into a brick wall and into his Hummer truck, unconscious.

"No Ken...", Ryu whispered to himself but was still audible to the people in the area.

The man who dominated Ken, simply dusted himself off as he walked towards his entrance of the building with a gesture of his fingers, the henchmen obeyed like dogs and followed blindly.

"Ryu, I grant upon you one last day to surrender your power to me or else things will happen, things that make what I did to Ken like a child's play.", he said as he vanished within the corridor until his ki was no longer felt from Ryu, which was pretty much nothing.

Carrying Ken on his back, he ran as fast he can to get his injury taken care of. He wanted to help him so much but that will be dishonoring their fighting code, unless Ken asked for the help. Ryu began to doubt whether he should consider the man words to save the people he came to know and love. Whether by mentally or physically attachments, its worth a lot to him.

Like that one time he was up against Hugo, the man was intimidating to most of the fighters he fought, while Hugo thought of his battle with Ryu as a "means to get money for Poison and Me". The battle was so great that Ryu was forced to use his strongest attack, the Shin Shoryuken in a effort to at least damage Hugo, but as destiny would have it, Hugo called it nothing but "It felt like a mosquito bite". Ryu chuckled to himself at that memory, that was the first time somebody talked down on one of his most strongest techniques.

However, Ryu knew he would come to a choose eventually and after remebering that the Satsui no Hadou hasn't given him any problems the following years that Gouken sealed it, he was thinking whether he could trick the leader of this unknown cult. To find out if he can't draw upon this power he sets his journey to find the opponent who withstand his Shin Shoryuken, Hugo.

* * *

**Hey SF fans, I'm sorry it took so long but I was reading the SF edon comics to get ideas for my fic, anyway I'm sure you may or may not like this chapter depending on how you like the direction of this particular chapter but review and fave this story :).**


	4. New York Throw Down

New York, USA 3:15 P.M

The busy street of The Big Apple was blistering with lots of folks. Many were getting to jobs, others were getting something to eat namely Philly Cheese Steaks, and other were just going about their business. But one person was not happy that he got fired from his wrestling team, and that was the 7 foot giant Hugo.

"Poison, I thought you had this covered.", the giant said as they were passing by under a bridge. This is where most of the homeless stayed and where Hugo donates money to the local charity bank office for kids "Kids r' Saved". And today would have marked Hugo's 12th anniversary with donated over 12 million dollars but as you know, he hit a snag.

"Hey Hugo! I'd tried to get him to get us an an extra day so I can keep up with all these extra tasks, and lucky I just got done seeing him at his office.", Poison said as she remembered her unwanted request Bob asked of her, something she didn't ever want to do again and that was showing her boobs to an old geezer. Of course she wouldn't tell Hugo that, but she also told Bob if he tries something like that again he won't be intimate with any more women for the rest of his life.

"All we have to do is have you win against one of the world best fighters and have it on camera and show the video to Bob in the next 24 hours.", she said as she noticed someone in an white karate gi coming this way. 'What luck.', she said to herself mentally and signaled a complaining Hugo to follow her to this gi wearing person.

As they closed in on one another Hugo instantly realized who it was and smiled a little, Ryu also did the same and this was just the person he wanted to see.

"Hey guys.", Ryu greeted the duo in front of him as he wondered why he feels so readily to fight.

"Shouoken-man... um... Ryo is it?", Hugo said as he sort of forgot how to pronounce Ryu's name and his techniques. Ryu laughed a little at the way the man said it and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hugo, this is Ryu, the guy you teamed up with two years ago.", Poison said as she could never forget something as importing as this, and also the fact that he's here is a blessing in her eyes, so that she can keep Hugo in the wrestling business.

"Yeah, what your friend Poison said.", Ryu confirmed.

"Oh yea that right sorry it been to long Ryu, so what bring you here I thought you were gonna be gone for like 10 years after we last met?", he asked as he rubbed his chin. Poison getting tired because they were wasting precious time to get back in business, after all they had about 9 hours left.

"Um sorry to interrupt but can you do us a favor Ryu?", she asked almost in a plea-like way. Ryu glanced over to her and raised an eyebrow to her question.

"Um can you fight with Hugo here so that I can get him to keep his spot in the wrestling business? Afterall, he was gonna donate $200,000 in check so that he could help the Kids r' Saved charity bank. So can you please fight with him?", she said with a sexy sweet tone to try and sway Ryu in.

"Actually, I was going to ask Hugo can I fight him anyway, I need to figure somethings out within myself...", Ryu trailed off as he tossed his bag to the side walk and looked back towards them to see what their answer obviously be.

"Sure I will fight you, I wanted to help the kids and that what I, Hugo, will do.", He said as he posed with a imaginary sunrise behind him.

"Okay then, I'm ready when you are and don't hold back!", Ryu said in excited tone as he awited for Hugo to get ready for him to begin, which Hugo did When Hugo lashed out to Ryu and aimed an lariat for Ryu's head who quickly did a in-placed front flip but high enough so Hugo missed completely and Ryu so swiftly brung his right leg down like an axe and knocked Hugo's arm downward and soon followed up with hook to Hugo jaw making him back up a few feet.

"Damn, you gotten much stronger than before Ryu, I actually felt that a lot.", Hugo said as a twinkle of blood slid from the left of his mouth, stunning Poison because Ryu is the only one to make Hugo feel pain ever since she knew him.

"You didn't let up either your seemed to be focusing on your speed and strength unlike before when you simply use brute strength.", Ryu complimented back as he rushed to his left and took off his right foot so that he could pounce at inhuman speeds that would make an gold olympic runner feel bad and twisted in an 360 degree turn and attempted an elbow strike to Hugo's abs, but Hugo blocked the attacked with his damaged left arm and parried Ryu elbow so Ryu could lose his footing and Hugo reacted by snatching Ryu's wrist and hurling him to the Sky as he performed one of his most damaging moves: Megaton Press.

Smashing Ryu to the concrete ground Hugo felt that he accomplished his requirement to regain his footing in the business, but to his horror, Ryu stand up, albeit with difficulty, and his resolved showing that he can continue this skirmish.

"As strong *PANT* as ever *PANT*...", Ryu said as a tinkle of blood slid from the right of his face. Hugo was astounded by this feat that Ryu displayed so was Poison, no one was able to stay awake after this move yet Ryu is still up.

"Your something else Ryu, I commend your gift as a fighter.", a familiar voice said. Hugo, Poison glanced behind Ryu and saw a stature that was at 7'4 ft tall at least. Ryu however didn't have to turn around to know who this could possibly be.

"Sagat so you finally caught with me huh.", Ryu stated in a matter of fact like manner. Sagat saw the two people Ryu was fighting and note the big guy is powerful, but he was not going to interrupt their spar.

"So are you gonna let me continue?", Ryu asked as he slightly turned his head towards Sagat, Sagat could feel an odd breeze envelop his very being and merely gave a "hmph" sound to acknowledge Ryu, which he took as a yes.

"Hugo, don't anything else back give it everything you have!", Ryu screamed as he jumped in mid air and aim a hook for his right eye, Hugo howver grabbed his fist and reversed the situation and had ryu arm pinned painfully behind his back. Ryu easily recognizing were this gonna lead up to if he didn't free himself pushed back a little to give himself some mobility and back flipped behind Hugo and said:

"**Mystic** **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**", he shouted and with that being said his he kicked Hugo so hard that he destroyed a pillar that was suppose to hold the bridge intact and sent Hugo twirling into a building.

"Hugo!", Poison yelled out. "Are you okay!", she continued but heard nothing. She glanced over to Ryu who looked shock at the power the move had.

"Did you kill him?", Poison asked a little sadly, but before Ryu could answer the debris that covered Hugo was tossed aside and Hugo stood standing with his shirt destroyed.

"Me find Poison, but Ryu gotten way stronger that i though my back was out of place hahahaha.", the giant said as Poison hug his arm.

"Well I guess that settles it then...", Ryu said with a smile. "I thank you two for giving me this opportunity and I must now rest, for later...", he trailed off as he looked towards Sagat. It felt as if time stopped but they each shared their words through eye contact alone and Ryu was ready to fight but knew he wouldn't win in the state he in now. So with that being said he decided to go to the hospital where Ken was, and phone Eliza that Ken was in an accident.

* * *

**Hey fanfiction fanatics, so tell me does this fight give you some insight on Ryu's strength. I will like to apologize that the story be getting updated so slow, so if we can look past that... (trails off) **

**Okay and for Ryu new attack description:**

**Mystic ****Tatsumaki Senpukyaku or Shinpi-Tekina ********Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

**Thanks to his Senjustu training with Oro, he is able to summon Mystic powers to enhance his signature attacks to levels that he able to disable Hugo for a descent amount of time. Though he is skilled in this particular area he still not as powerful as Oro.**

**Side Note: Oro was contacted by Gouken sometime after the S.I.N tournament and seek out Oro so that Ryu could eventually be taken in by him and learn this power that allowed Oro to easily match Akuma, who is one with Satsui no Hadou, in order for Ryu could have a non-corrupted power. But according to Oro, Ryu is the only person who CAN master tis particular art given another few years.**


End file.
